


The Queen of Monsters and the May Queen

by Lyric_Hartwell



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Daleween, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Hartwell/pseuds/Lyric_Hartwell
Summary: Hiroto and Zack get ready to go to Daleween.
Relationships: Hiroto Cerna/Zack Sanders
Kudos: 8
Collections: No Single Flower Wilted





	The Queen of Monsters and the May Queen

Hlalloween had never been much more for Hiroto than a chance to party with acquaintances and strangers, which is to say that for the longest time, it wasn’t much different than any other day of the year. The only significant difference was the costumes. Hiroto always put the least amount of effort possible into zirs. Every year ze wore the same Mothra costume, little more than a bad dye job as a half-hearted jab at zir famous cousin. Ze left the pattern of zir coloration the same and didn’t even bother to change the hue of zir golden fur, simply dying zir pink fur black and orange without giving much thought. The bright pink of Hiro’s fur could clearly be seen through the cheap wash-out dye bought the night before from Plarty City. It didn’t really matter, so long as other people recognized the attempt they would typically leave zir alone at whatever party ze was crashing that year.

This year was a little different. A lot different, if ze was being honest with zirself. A party where ze would know everyone there, would even be able to call a lot of them friends. A party where ze would be going with zir girlfriend. Hiroto’s wings fluttered at that thought. Even after a few years, the feeling was still warm and fuzzy and shuddered through Hiro’s body whenever ze thought of it. Zir girlfriend. Hiroto had a few partners, people ze loved and cared about deeply, who ze would spend time with and cuddle with and nuzzle with zir antennae. Still, being with Zack there was always a feeling of something more… intimate. Something that felt permanent, maybe? The idea of anything in Hiroto’s life being permanent was still something ze couldn’t quite describe the feeling of aside from a general sense of goodness.

Looking in the mirror at the cheap, messy dye job, Hiroto wondered if maybe with things being so different this year, ze should’ve put a bit more effort in. But as the buzzer to zir apartment rang, ze knew it was too late. Hiroto didn’t know what Zack’s costume was, they had kept it an infuriating secret, only hinting at how much work had gone into making it perfect. She’d joked earlier about finding a Godzilla onesie so the two of them could do a couples costume, but as cute as that might have been, Hiro insisted she do her own thing, not wanting to drag them down with zir own in-joke of a costume.

As ze opened the door, Hiroto was caught between regret and outright awe. Zack’s beautiful smiling face was surrounded by flowers. A full on assault of color, bright and vibrant. She was wearing a dress covered from collar to hem with a kaleidoscopic prism of flora that filled the whole doorway. She was wearing a tall crown of flowers as well, ringed with marigolds. The beautiful, utterly dazzling May Queen. 

Hiroto was dizzy from the colors, zir face flushed and antenna askew. Ze must have looked quite silly because Zack smiled and laughed. 

Once ze got zir bearing, Hiroto flapped zir wings in response. “I knew I shoulda put more effort in…”

Zack was still smiling. “Are you kidding, babe? You look great! Adorable, even.” She knew Hiroto getting upset at being called cute was an act, and that made it all the cuter.

But this time, Hiroto didn’t rise to it. “Maybe you oughta go ahead and I can sit this out. I’d feel all outta place.”

Zack reached forward to grab Hiroto’s arm, the flower dress ruffling, and making a great deal of noise as she did. “Hey, it’s okay. Your costume is great, and even if it wasn’t, there is no one I’d rather go with than you.”

Hiroto couldn’t take zir eyes off of zir girlfriend’s smile. “I’m just, not used ta this, y’know?”

Zack leaned in to kiss Hiroto on zir cheek, the flower crown tickling zir antenna as she did. “Then I’ll show you the ropes. It might be a little scary at first, but I promise, it’s not hard.”

Hiroto’s antenna swayed a bit, brushing up against the flower crown. Ze would never admit to zirself that ze was scared. That lots of things in the past few years have scared zir. But even if ze wouldn’t admit it, ze knew that being with Zack made everything less scary.

Hiroto nodded, and Zack grinned, kissing her partner again. “C’mon then babe, let’s go party!”


End file.
